You Can't Stop the Beat
You Can't Stop the Beat is a song originally by Hairspray and is covered by the New Directions. It is featured in From the Heart as the opening number. Lyrics Jade: You can’t stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons But you know you never will Robin: And you can try to stop my dancing feet But I just cannot stand still ‘Cause the world keeps spinning Round and round And my heart’s keeping time To the speed of sound Emily: I was lost ‘til I heard the drums And I found my way ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat... Kenny: Five, six, seven, eight! Jasmine and Audrey: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I’m gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today ‘Cause you can’t stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why If you try to hold me down I’m gonna spit in your eye and say That you can’t stop the beat! Caylex: You can’t stop a river as it rushes to the sea You can try to stop the hands of time Luke: But yah’ know it just can’t be And if they try to stop us, Caylex Caylex and Luke: I’ll call the N-double-A-C-P Robin (and Jade): ‘Cause the world keeps spinning ‘Round and ‘round (Round and ‘round) And my heart’s keeping time To the speed of sound (Speed of sound) Jade and Robin: I was lost ‘til I heard the drums Audrey and Kenny: Then I found my way New Directions: ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I’m gonna shake and shimmy it With all of my might today ‘Cause you can’t stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We’re dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat! Jasmine: You can’t stop today As it comes speeding down the track Child, yesterday is history And it’s never coming back Kaylie: ‘Cause tomorrow is a brand new day And it don’t know white from black New Directions: Yeah! Jasmine & New Directions: ‘Cause the world keeps spinning ‘Round and ‘round And my heart’s keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost ‘til I heard the drums Then I found my way ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat Emily with New Directions: Ever since we first saw the sun A man and woman liked to shake it When the day is done So I’m gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun today ‘Cause you can’t stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We’re dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Jade (and New Directions): You can’t stop the beat! (You can’t stop the beat) You can’t stop the beat! (You can’t stop the beat) You can’t stop the beat! Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs sung by New Directions